


Revelations

by onefortheocean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, Mommy Kink, No Plot/Plotless, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: Natasha is a badass butch biker, Wanda is your standard aged out foster kid. They fall in love. Wanda's got a secret side that Natasha is happy to accommodate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write smut but being the big ball of mush that I am, it turned into unadulterated fluff. Completely plotless, just some scenarios. 
> 
> Edit- I wrote this a little while back and forgot that I didn't address the elephant in the room (as one likes to do) I'm not the biggest advocate of sexual age play. I see a hard line between age play (taking on the role of someone younger) and age regression (actually regressing into a younger version of yourself) and I don't think that anything sexual should take place in a regressed state of mind. I think you can see that reflected in this work. Here on AO3 I don't feel like age regression is as used of a tag, that's why most of my works are tagged as age play. That said, people who are horribly against age regression and age play are unlikely to find this work, but know that I have thorough thoughts behind these dynamics and I largely prefer caretaking in the non-sexual sense. (I don't think there's anything wrong with practicing sexual age play, when it's responsibly done, it does no harm) AND OH GOD please recognize that this is horrible etiquette. This is pure fantasy and fiction and a completely unrealistic response. Please do not try at home.

She'd been dating Natasha for about three months. The woman completely broke her, every single day, shattered Wanda into a million Maximoff shaped pieces. There were few things she didn't love about the redhead. Her smirk, her wild-green eyes and coy mannerism. The way she handled Wanda roughly, but simultaneously like something fragile. She was down the deep end this time.

They'd met at a club and Natasha had walked her home, draping her worn leather jacket over Wanda's shoulders when she got cold. They kissed for the longest time outside Wanda's door, worrying lips between teeth, the alcohol in their systems helping drive it into a full on makeout session. Wanda covered the older woman's slight hands with her own and planted them on her ass, and that was the first time of many that Natasha smiled against Wanda's lips.

Now they were going steady. Wanda's stomach still fluttered excitedly when she heard the familiar roar of Natasha's motorcycle pulling to a stop outside her building, greeting her with gusto once the biker-butch appeared in her hallway. She was always so happy to see Natasha.

****

Wanda was so, so close to coming when it happened. Natasha had made her beg, had her on the edge of orgasm for an eternity, and her head was swimming, pupils blown, the noises she made had been dragged into a single, continuous whimper. She couldn't think, her inhibitions completely out the window. When Natasha finally, _finally_ , flicked her tongue just right and pinched her nipples, hard, a barely audible word, a squeak really, escaped her throat, "Oh, mommy,"

Terror filled her even as she rode out her climax, shuddering and squirming, Natasha's hands holding her down firmly as Wanda opened her eyes and panted, looking uncertain, sated and so sweet.

Natasha licked her lips, a wolfish grin gracing her mouth, managing to look so powerful and in control even as she laid between Wanda's legs, the younger woman's come all over her face. "I didn't peg you for a kinkster, Maximoff." She purred, her sandpaper smooth voice reverberating and sending shivers down Wanda's spine as Natasha reached up to kiss her, deep and unforgiving, and Wanda could taste herself on her girlfriend's tongue.

"You are not...freaked out?" Wanda asked as they broke apart, her face so hot and warm she thought it might burn up.

It was now Natasha's turn to look down in a rare show of on apprehension, the corner of her mouth quirking all the same.

"No, babe. I think it's kinda hot. Really hot, actually."

And so it began. At first Wanda was embarrassed to admit, even to Natasha, that she'd called her lover such a term, in bed of all places. But it had been an ongoing fantasy of hers for years, not only of the sexual kind, but also one that would allow her to let go. To grow smaller in someone's hands.

Natasha had to coax it out of her, most of the time, the woman's features turning uncharacteristically soft and her voice softer still, asking if her little girl was feeling tired, hungry, or whatever had caused Natasha's worry to flare and motherly instincts to kick in. Wanda would offer a small nod, or a shy "Yes, mama."

Wanda loved this new side of her partner. Natasha could be soft and sweet in normal life, of course, but she knew her girlfriend felt the need to maintain a butchy exterior in everyday life. But this allowed her to soften completely, to drop the tension in her shoulders and be the caring protector she loved being. The same could be said about Wanda, only her need was to be the one being protected.

****

They had gone out with Natasha's biker gang, consisting completely of other awesome, amazing, fantastic lesbian bikers. The gang had welcomed Wanda with open arms, well aware of the effect the girl had on their usually rough-exteriored butch bestie. Darcy chatted up Wanda well and good about everything Natasha had told them about her, making the redhead bow her head, a bashful expression on her face. Wanda was elated to know that Natasha had been telling her friends about her.

They danced and drank for a considerable part of the night. It was saturday, and everyone was letting off some steam, Sif scoring a hookup amidst the crowds. But Wanda had worked all day, and was nowhere near in the spirits of everyone else. Around 3AM Wanda tugged on Natasha's sleeve, her expression saying everything for her.

They said their goodbyes and were soon on the sidewalk outside the club.

"C'mere, little one." Natasha held her arms open for the girl, who gratefully sunk into the embrace, sliding her hands under Natasha's leather jacket. "Mommy, tired." She whimpered into Natasha's shoulder, making the older woman tighten her hold on the girl. "I know, baby," she pressed a lingering kiss to Wanda's hair, "Let's go home."

****

The whole gang had gathered in Maria's modest apartment after a long bike ride and Wanda was stirring a stew on the stove. She tasted it for missing spices, brow furrowing, not being able to detect what was missing. "Mommy, can you taste this? there is something missing."

She didn't realise her slip up until she sensed the tension in the room, eyes widening and looking to Natasha for guidance. The woman looked unfazed, albeit a little amused, moving to taste the food. Darcy mouthed the word to Carol questioningly, eyebrows raised to her hairline, but the other woman shrugged.

"Um, okay, mommy?" Maria chuckled in question, not afraid to be blunt.

Wanda looked horrified as Natasha shrugged. "Straight girls call their boyfriends 'daddy' all the time." She replied simply. How she took this so calmly was beyond Wanda.

"Does she call you that in bed?" Darcy asked, a gleeful grin on her face at the revelation. "Damn, I didn't think Wanda was the type."

Natasha tilted her head in a "maybe" gesture, not addressing the question further.

"I'm sorry." Wanda whispered as Natasha leaned in to taste the stew.

"Don't be," She reprimanded softly, cupping a hand over the crown of Wanda's head, kissing her temple tenderly. Then she smacked her lips in thought. "And it needs cinnamon."

At that the subject was dropped, and no one questioned Wanda after that, if she happened to adress her girlfriend by a different title.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsatisfactory, I know. But I've been writing all evening and I wanted to get these out. If inspiration strikes me again on some random night I might continue one of these snippets. Remember to support your local rarepair. (their shipname is moffnoff, fyi)


End file.
